Juliana
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Cola Anillada estaba vestido como una chica... ¡¿por qué demonios estaba vestido como una! ¡¿POR QUÉ! ¡¿Y por qué rayos se hacía llamar "Juliana"! Era horrible, ¡horrible! LEER ACLARACIONES. Julien/Skipper.


_**Disclaimer:** "Los pingüinos de Madagascar" fue creado por Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria._

_**Advertencias:** Slash, posible OC, situaciones incoherentes._

_**Aclaraciones**: - El OC podría notarse al tratar con Julien._

_Bieeen, he regresado con esta pequeña historia. La idea se me ocurrió esta mañana mientras volvía a ver Madagascar 2 xDD En realidad sólo veo la trilogía por los pingüinos, así que cuando comenzó la película, me reí de nuevo por la forma en que Julien traía ese vestido al salir del pastel xDDD Me pareció curioso que el vestido de la muñeca hawaiiana con la que se casa Skipper -me consuela que no haya continuación de eso en Madagascar 3 - y Julien pareciera el mismo... ¡y BAM! La idea me golpeó y me sacó sangre por el impacto xDDD _

_Jajajaja estas son algunas anécdotas de la inútil de aishiteru-sama :DDD ¡ojala les guste y se diviertan un rato!_

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

_**"Juliana"**_

* * *

Kowalski perdió la capacidad del habla.

Rico se desmayó.

El pico de Cabo llegó hasta el suelo.

Y él sintió que un tic atacaba su ojo izquierdo.

Oh, por Dios, ¿pero qué rayos…?

— ¡Hola tontines! ¿Cómo están? — meneó la cadera — ¡Jajaja! No me digan, ¡seguro se quedaron deslumbrados ante mi enorme belleza!

"Deslumbrados" no era la palabra que usaría… mucho menos "belleza" o alguna semejante.

Había visto cosas… cosas terribles en sus innumerables misiones.

Varias de ellas jamás debían ser escuchadas por oídos de otro ser vivo: no quería correr el riesgo de aislar a alguien por la posibilidad de locura, o propiciar la creación de un nuevo enemigo.

Él mismo no estaba del todo cuerdo, lo admitía en ocasiones por sus repentinos arranques de histeria y paranoia, pero aquello…

…

Nunca había visto algo tan… algo tan "eso"… ¡tan "eso"…!

Se frotó los ojos, esperando que se tratara de una simple jugarreta de su _no-muy-sana_ mente.

— ¡Entiendo perfectamente que se hayan quedado sorprendidos! Cualquiera lo estaría ante una dama tan hermosa como yo~ — llevó las manos hasta su cintura — Adelante, pueden halagarme todo lo que quieran~

Lo último que haría sería halagarlo, después de todo, Cola Anillada no era el tipo de mamífero con el que gustaba de tratar a diario.

Resultaba ser una pesada broma del destino que sus hábitats estuvieran frente a frente, forzando a sobrellevar una relación de vecinos que casi siempre era unilateral, porque al parecer, ese lémur no comprendía la frase "visitante no bienvenido"

Muchas veces se planteó "encargarse de él", o por lo menos, encerrarlo en un complejo de alta seguridad para evitar su ruidosa música a las 3:00 am. y sus tontas interrupciones en medio de misiones sumamente peligrosas. Claro que se detenía por sus principios, ya que Julien no era peligroso, sólo distraído…

Distraído hasta volverlos locos a todos.

Infantil y caprichoso, egocéntrico e irremediable, egoísta e impertinente. Jamás sabía qué esperar de Cola Anillada y de su eterno gusto por "mover el bote" hasta en los momentos menos oportunos.

No conocer sus límites era el punto que lo sacaba de quicio.

_Justo como sucedió el día anterior, ¿no? Con la frase que le dirigió justo después de que regresaron de una misión…_

— ¡Estoy esperando! — comenzó a ejecutar poses rápidamente. Una más ridícula que la anterior — ¡No tienen que contenerse! Después de todo, soy una belleza andante, ¡solamente imaginen lo que pasaría si moviera el bote!

Dado que Kowalski pareció perder incluso su inteligente, que Rico seguía inconsciente y que Cabo no lograba acomodar su pico, el deber de una intervención le correspondía a él.

El trabajo del líder siempre era el más importante… y a veces, el más espantoso.

Intentó respirar para recuperarse de su primera impresión.

_Justo como hizo el día anterior, ¿no? Después de escuchar esa frase que hizo que su mente se quedara en blanco y que sólo sus mejillas reaccionaran al tornase de un rojo cereza…_

— Cola Anillada, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo…?

— ¿Acaso no ves, monja? — levantó los brazos con victoria — ¡Vine a mostrarles lo bonita que soy!

Unos sonidos irreconocibles salieron de su garganta mientras se llevaba las aletas a la cabeza.

¡Esto era de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Julien era impredecible! ¡Impredecible con "I" de _Idiota_, de _Incoherente_, de _Irreverente_…!

De _Increíble_.

_Tal como sucedió el día anterior…_ pero en dimensiones muchísimo más colosales…

¿Qué era lo que todo esto significaba realmente para ese mamífero? ¿Qué fue lo que pensó al tomarse al pie de la letra una oración que salió por reflejo, producto de su trastornado nerviosismo?

O mejor, ¿qué significaba para sí mismo aquella ilógica alegría por tan extraña situación?

Quizá ya había perdido la cabeza.

— ¡Mírate! ¡Tan sólo mírate un momento! — dijo ya gritando, al borde de un colapso de histeria — ¡Estás vestido como una chica!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, pingüino tonto! — sonrió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo — ¡Llámenme "Juliana", la deslumbrante reina de Manhattan y Madagascar!

Deslumbrante como un foco de un millón de volts, es decir, que al instante provocaba ceguera y quemaduras de tercer grado…

En efecto, estaba vestido como una mujer: con una falda hecha de hojas de palmeras, un collar de cuentas de colores- seguro que lo sacó de objetos perdidos- y con un sostén hecho de cocos; la corona seguía siendo la misma, pero en sus mamíferos labios tenía un colorete rojizo, como si hubiera comido muchas frambuesas…

No era para menos que Kowalski ya no pudiera hablar, que Rico se hubiese desmayado como una señorita, o que Cabo estuviera a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta.

La imagen podía provocar pesadillas.

Aterradoras pesadillas.

_"—__¿Qué haces tan tarde afuera de tu camita? __—__ movió su cola llena de anillos __—__ ¿Vas a hacer una de esas cosas que hacen los pingüinos cuando no tienen sueño~?_

_— __Para que lo sepas, regresamos de una misión muy importante __—__ respondió con cierto fastidio: estaba cansado __—__ Pero claro, no lo entenderías._

_— __¿Fue con ese frailecillo, o aquel delfín de risa graciosa?_

_— __Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que…? No, olvídalo, es información clasificada._

_— __¿Pero sabes? Parece como si tuvieras mucho tiempo libre~_

_— __La justicia nunca tiene tiempo libre."_

Si no resolvía esto, no sólo ellos sufrirían de un colapso nervioso, sino que el zoológico completo podría caer en caos, ¡y eso lo aprovecharía cualquiera de sus enemigos! Habría giros, confusiones, explosiones y el mundo caería en la destrucción, ¡no podía permitirlo!

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! — el lémur no parecía afectado por sus palabras, ¡era como si viviera en otro loco y bizarro mundo! — ¡No eres una reina! ¡NO ERES UNA CHICA! ¡Así que quítate esas cosas y deja de actuar tan extraño!

— ¡¿Quitarme mis…?! ¡Atrevido! — se contrajo en sí mismo, pero esbozó una sonrisa que… — ¡Creí que eras un caballero! Al menos deberías invitarme smoothie de frutas~

— ¡¿Qué…?!

Invitar…

_"__— __¡Entonces, tengo la solución! No cabe duda de que además de guapo, son todo un cerebrito~_

_— __¿De qué hablas?_

_— __Tengamos una cita."_

Recordar aquel momento, combinado con lo que acababa de insinuarle, provocó que sus emplumadas mejillas se tornaran rojas… de nuevo…

Una cita… u-u-u-una cita con Cola Anillada…

¡¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué tenía ÉL en la cabeza como para reaccionar así ante la propuesta más incoherente de toda la historia?!

Con esa ilógica alegría… con esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Cola Anillada era impredecible. Eso lo sacaba de quicio.

_"__— __No es nada saludable que no te tomes un tiempo para relajarte. Ya sé que eres el ser menos divertido del mundo, pero yo puedo ayudarte~, ¡tengamos una cita!_

_— __¡¿P-P-P-PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?! ¡¿Por qué querrías tener algo así conmigo?! _

_— __Porque me gustas."_

Se quedó paralizado ante la aparente normalidad de Julien y ese modo en que continuaba diciendo que era "hermosa", "una preciosura de reina".

… ¿de verdad quería salir con él? ¿Llegó a esos extremos para que…?

En su rostro perduró el vergonzoso y poco masculino sonrojo…

Esto era imposible… no podía creer que…

_"__— __¡Vamos, ten una cita conmigo! __—__ de repente lo encontró sujetado a su pata, tratando de evitar que se fuera apresuradamente __—__ ¡Te aseguro que te divertirás! Además, ¿cada cuando un rey le pide a un pingüino como tú salir? ¡Deberías estar contento! Sobre todo porque soy un rey tan fuerte y guapo~_

_— __¡¿Estás loco?! __—__ ahora hablaba por inercia __—__ ¡Jamás lo haría! ¡JAMÁS SALDRÍA CON ALGUIEN QUE NO FUERA UNA CHICA!"_

¡Bingo! Bienvenidos al horror.

— ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! — le gritó, sujetando sus peludos hombros para zarandearlo — ¡¿Por qué traes puesto una falda y un sostén de cocos?! ¡No eres una niña!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pareció realmente confundido — Tú dijiste que no saldrías con alguien que no fuera una chica, ¡y yo soy una! — sonrió… sonrió sólo como él lo hacía — ¿Ya podemos tener una cita?

Tonto Cola Anillada… ¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!

Pero más él, porque sabía interiormente que le hacía feliz que Julien hubiera hecho todo eso sólo para salir con él…

Claro, si dejaba de lado su espantosa imagen y el hecho de que su equipo estaba a punto de gritar con riesgo de secuelas… como el que se convertirían en un montón de niñitas lloronas cada que vieran al mamífero de pelaje gris…

Debía haber perdido la cabeza… ¡oficialmente estaba loco!

Suspiró largo, bajando el rostro con resignación.

— Cola Anillada, si te quitas ese horrible atuendo, si actúas como siempre y dejas de decir que te llamas "Juliana", aceptaré tu propuesta…

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO?!

Que dejara de mirarlo con tanta felicidad, o juraba que le soltaría una patada en la nariz…

— Soy un oficial, y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

Lamentablemente… o quizá no tanto…

Claro, aun no estaba listo del todo para admitirlo.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Me quitaré esto y tendremos una cita! ¡Jajaja ya verás que será muy divertido!

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, Cola Anillada ya se había marchado a su hábitat diciendo algo como "Moris, dentro de poco tendré a mi reina"

¿"Reina"? ¡¿"Reina"?! ¡Él no era el que acababa de estar con una ridícula falda hecha de palmera y con un sostén de cocos!

Ese tonto… siempre tan infantil y caprichoso, egocéntrico e irremediable, egoísta e impertinente…

Tan impredecible… increíble…

…

Suspiró mientras, al fin, se permitía caer de espaldas en el frío suelo de su base… claro que no se desmayó como Rico, solamente quería recostarse en algo por un segundo…

Tonto Julien…

Tonto él, por aceptar aquella cita y sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

…

… quizá no era tan malo…


End file.
